Polymeric cellular solids (foams) nearly eliminate convective heat transfer and thus combine low density with low thermal conductivity, both properties desirable for thermal insulation. Further reduction in the rate of heat transfer is realized with pore sizes below the mean free path of the pore-filling gas (68 nm for air at standard temperature-pressure (STP)). Such mesoporous (2-50 nm) materials include aerogels which typically exhibit poor mechanical properties. Systematic efforts to improve the mechanical properties of polymeric aerogels by crosslinking fibrous cellulose wet-gels with isocyanates have resulted in some improvement of mechanical properties, but have proven time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed are polymeric aerogels having sufficient strength and structural integrity without the need for post-gelation treatment and efficient methods for their production from readily available starting materials. This present disclosure addresses these needs.